1. Field
The present invention relates generally to coupling systems and improvements thereto and more particularly, to downhole connectors for insertion into housings, tools, and/or fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coupling systems for providing an interface between various devices or components of a system are widely used in a variety of applications. For example, typical electrical coupling systems utilize a mated pair of connectors that include a series of complementary pins, sockets, or other conductive contacts to provide electrical connections between electronic devices. In addition to electrical connectors, other types of connectors such as optical, hydraulic, pneumatic, or vacuum connectors or fittings may be used in a coupling system to interconnect components of other types of systems.
In certain applications, coupling systems include a connecter that is inserted in a hollow portion of a housing, tool, fixture, or the like. However, the hollow portion into the housing, tool, fixture, or the like may be too small for accepting a connector with two pre-terminated ends. A common solution known in the art has been to load a connector that has a first terminated end in the hollow portion, and terminate the second end after insertion of the connector in the hollow portion.
For example, FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a connector 102 that requires termination at one end after insertion into a tool 106, according to certain embodiments known in the art. A connector 102 with a first terminated end portion 104(a) may be inserted in a first hollow end 108 (a) of a hollow portion 108 of the tool 106. A radial width of the hollow portion 108 may not be great enough for allowing the first end portion 104(a) or the second end portion 104(b) to pass through the hollow portion 108. The connector 102 may have an inner width along a radial axis 101 (for example, an inner diameter of 12.7 millimeters or 0.5 inches) and an outer width along the radial axis 105 (for example, an outer diameter of 19.05 millimeters or 0.75 inches) that is greater than a radial width (e.g., a diameter) of at least a part of the hollow portion 408. Technicians have to first load the connector 102 with the first terminated end portion 104(a), and then manually terminate the connector 102 with the second end portion 104(b) after the connector 102 with the first terminated end 104(a) is inserted into the hollow portion 108. For example, the manual termination may include soldering the connector 102 to the second end portion 104(b).
There is a need in the art to reduce the complexity and labor time associated with the installation process of terminating one end of a connector after insertion into a hollow portion. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a connector assembly pre-terminated at both ends that can be inserted in a hollow portion of a tool, housing, fixture, and/or similar units in order to streamline the installation process and reduce labor costs.